


Paper Wolves and Heartbreak

by WhimsyAndMalice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affairs, Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyAndMalice/pseuds/WhimsyAndMalice
Summary: Every moment they had was stolen, what would happen when they couldn't steal anymore?
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 18
Kudos: 30
Collections: Transfiguration: 2020 Round One





	Paper Wolves and Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DBQ2020Round1](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DBQ2020Round1) collection. 



> Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me but are the property of J.K.R. and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended. 
> 
> The theme for this round of the competition was Transfiguration and my chosen pairing was Remus Lupin and Narcissa Malfoy.

A figure covered in a dark velvet cloak walked through a moon lit forest, taking care not to snap stray twigs or draw much attention to the path it was taking. It soon became apparent where the person was heading as there was only a solitary dwelling surrounded by large trees and lit by a fireplace that could be seen through the small window. It was a simple place, just one room with a large, comfortable bed only meant for very temporary visits. The robed figure finally made it up to the door of the little cottage and stepped inside. Tossing back the hood, the fire showed the face of none other than Narcissa Malfoy. The flames gleamed off of her pale blonde hair and they lit up the warm smile that had spread across her face at the sight of the other occupant in the room. Tired and rumpled, Remus Lupin pulled the love of his life into his arms and kissed her soundly, drinking her in like a man dying of thirst. She pulled back first and looked up at the man that she loved more than almost anything in her life. She didn’t want to speak and break the spell but she knew that she had no choice. 

“He’s decided Remus. His plans are set and now there’s no going back for any of us. As hard as it was for me to get away for a little while tonight, it will be impossible to do again for any real amount of time unless he loses the war. I don't know what I'm going to do without you. I've only managed to stay sane during all of this because of the times that we've been able to steal together, I've survived on crumbs for so many years, I'm afraid to starve without you."

Remus sighed, low and harsh and pulled Narcissa into his arms and held her there with his chin resting on the top of her head.

"Cissa, meeting like this and having to say goodbye to you over and over again destroys me every time I have to do it, everytime I realise that your scent has faded even to my nose. But I would do it without a second thought for whatever remains of my life if it meant I could have even the barest part of you."

He pulled away again and looked at her with tears in his eyes. 

"But we both have roles to play in what is to come my love, unwilling or not, there are people we have to protect and sacrifices that must be made. You know I won't risk Harry and I know Draco is your priority, we both have to do things we don't want to to keep our boys safe from what is going on around all of us." 

Narcissa reached up and placed a hand on Remus's scarred cheek and pressed a light kiss to his lips. 

"My love, if this is to be the last time we get to see each other maybe forever then let's make the most of it. Make love to me Remus and let's make a memory that will keep us warm in the cold hell of the months and possibly years to come." 

Unable to respond because of the emotions that threatened to rise up and drown him in their intensity, Remus simply took Narcissa by the hand and led her over to the bed. He turned and carefully undid the small, jet black buttons that lined her dress, slowly exposing her skin to the fire warmed air of the cabin. For each bit of skin that he exposed, he placed a tender kiss, leading from her collar bone all the way over her shoulder and down the middle of her chest, causing her to shiver in anticipation. Finally having enough buttons undone, Remus pushed the dress off of Narcissa’s shoulders and watched as it fell from her body and pooled around her feet. The sight of her completely naked took his breath away this time just as it had every single time before, she was stunning and he still couldn’t believe that it was him that had the privilege of holding her heart. He continued to watch as she reached up and let her hair down and the blonde locks cascaded down her back, reaching almost to her lovely, heart shaped ass. 

Narcissa watched the emotions and the heat play across Remus’s beautiful eyes as he undressed her, the feeling of the soft press of his lips across her collarbone and the feather light caress of his fingers as he pushed the dress off of her and to the floor caused shivers to run across her skin and heat to pool low in her belly. With the same tenderness, Narcissa undressed Remus, pressing her lips to each scar that her efforts revealed. Merlin be damned, he had so many and no matter how many times she saw them, she always felt the pain of each one on her own skin. Pulling him onto the bed, she simply lay there for a few moments, drinking in the sight of him, trying to memorize every detail she could for the days ahead. She closed the gap between them and kissed the man she loved, the gentle press of lips quickly turning urgent with need. She threw her leg over Remus’s hip and pulled him close, moaning when his cock pressed up against her core already hard and hot and ready. 

Remus groaned as Narcissa ground against his cock, her core slick and warm. With little effort he positioned himself at her entrance and slowly, achingly slid to the hilt inside her, filling her and making her moan and mewl as she adjusted to the feel of him once again. They stayed this way, as connected as possible while they just gazed into each other’s eyes, reveling in the feeling of such intimate closeness. He started moving a little at a time, just enough so that he was able to rub against that little bundle of nerves that always made her come undone. He picked up his pace until her body was writhing against his and her moans filled the room along with her intoxicating scent. He continued like this until he felt her legs tighten around his waist, she was close and so was he but he never sought release until Narcissa had, her pleasure was that important to him. Minutes later, Narcissa’s nails dug into Remus’s back as she held him tight to her and spasmed around his cock. She was quickly followed by Remus’s own sounds of pleasure as he found his release deep within her. 

Some time later, they lay together, wrapped up in a simple plaid blanket and basking in what they felt in their souls would be the last few moments that they would ever be able to spend together. Narcissa broke the silence first, her normally calm and clear voice thick with emotion, 

“I have to leave Remus, I’ve stayed longer than I should have already. Much longer and he will start asking questions and I can’t allow that, especially not with Draco at home.”

She sat up and Remus watched as a single tear rolled down her face, and his heart felt like it was being ripped apart at the seams, the pain of their impending separation threatening to overwhelm him. He reached for her, his hand coming to rest on the small of her back.

“Cissa.”

When she didn’t respond, he pulled himself upright and then pulled her into his arms once again. 

“Narcissa, I love you more than I ever thought I would be able to love anyone. In you I found love, acceptance and a happiness that I didn’t think I deserved. I promise you that I will find a way to let you know that I’m ok, I just need you to do the same. I should be able to make it here once a month, everyone already knows I’m a werewolf so needing a more private place to transform won’t be out of the ordinary for me. I promise you my love, that unless I am dead, I will always make it here to do this for you.”

Narcissa wiped her face and turned in his arms, 

“That doesn’t sound unreasonable for you Remus, and if you can run that risk, so will I. But we can’t ever be here together and never for more than a few minutes, we would both be killed if he or Lucius caught us here. And I know you won’t risk the Potter boy. But how would we manage this? What sort of sign could we leave for each other that wouldn’t be able to be discovered or understood by anyone else that might happen upon it?”

Remus was silent for a moment, 

“We will leave a vial containing a memory for each other, here in this room to let each other know that we are still alive and well. We will just have to transfigure it into something that wouldn’t mean anything to anyone but us.”

He smiled at her, 

“How does a Honeydukes wrapper sound?”

In spite of the situation, Narcissa laughed at the memory of finding Remus with a face covered in chocolate and Honeydukes wrappers littered around him the first time they met.

“That sounds perfect Remus.”

She stood and dressed quickly, not wanting to delay her return to Malfoy Manor any more than she already had and not wanting to draw out their painful goodbye any longer than was necessary. Dressed and ready to leave, she turned to Remus and she could see the agony written across his scarred face. Without taking the time to second guess her decision, she threw herself into his arms and pressed a searing kiss to his lips, wanting to tattoo the feeling of his lips on hers across her soul. Without another word, Narcissa pulled away from the only man that would ever hold her heart and all but ran out of the tiny cabin, leaving Remus alone with tears running down his face and the sound of the crackling embers of a dying fire filling the empty space around him. 

The months passed with agonizing slowness for both Remus and Narcissa, the only highlight of their fear fraught days, the stolen moments that they were able to have once a month when they returned to the cabin in the woods to retrieve the transfigured memories that they left for each other. Remus had begun to make a game of it, hiding the transfigured wrapper in different places and folded into different animals or flowers that would react to her touch when she found them. She wasn’t nearly as skilled as Remus in that kind of magic but she always managed to create something that she knew would make Remus smile, leaving little wolves poised in different positions for him to find. It was on one of these trips to their cabin that Narcissa caught sight of something that she dearly wished she hadn’t. 

Wearing a dark cloak and making her way silently through the forest, a flurry of movement off to the right caught her eye and she went closer to see what it could be. Upon closer inspection, she realised that out of everyone The Dark Lord had sent to find Harry Potter and his friends, she was the one who found them and quite by accident. She watched from behind a tree as Potter and the youngest Weasley hurriedly set up a makeshift camp while the Granger girl threw up a series of complicated concealment enchantments that genuinely impressed Narcissa, she knew the girl was intelligent but she hadn’t expected that level of skill from her. Once they disappeared from view under the enchantments, Narcissa continued on, knowing that her time to get to the cabin and back home was quickly running out. She got to the cabin and pulled the month's vial out of a concealed pocket in her cloak and transfigured it first into an old Honeydukes wrapper and then lastly into a little wolf posed with its little head thrown back as if it were howling at the nearly full moon above. Satisfied with her creation, she set it down in its usual spot and left the cabin. She paused for a moment and looked in the direction that she knew Potters camp was in and then shook her head. She would hold that a secret in the same place that she held her love for Remus, a place that not even The Dark Lord could find. 

Shards of stone flew past Remus’s head as part of the wall across from him exploded and several death eaters poured through the opening. He flung curses and hexes as fast as he was able, taking out three of them before Kingsley joined him and helped him finish off the rest. A few hours later, Remus was in the Great Hall, helping with some of the wounded when a chilling sound was heard from outside. The oily, grating voice of Voldemort rang through the air and echoed off of the stone around them, his message ripping apart any fragile hopes the defenders of Hogwarts still had. Remus rushed outside to see if what Voldemort had said was true and when he saw Harry’s lifeless body in Hagrid’s arms his heart fractured under the weight of nearly dead hope. It was only the sheer shock of it all that helped him to remain standing. He watched Neville’s impassioned speech with indifference, the pain he felt was too great for him to hear the brave words or to notice the piercing blue eyes filled with pain and worry that watched him from the other side of the courtyard. It wasn’t until Harry tumbled out of Hagrid’s arms and began firing spell after spell at Voldemort did Remus come to his senses enough to notice the flash of ice blonde hair darting away from the fighting. 

Narcissa’s heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest as she followed behind Lucius and The Dark Lord, praying to whoever was listening that Harry have the ability to stay still and silent until the right time or it would mean all of their lives. They arrived at the courtyard and The Dark Lord barked out his message bringing out everyone who yet lived and could move on their own from the castle. She held her breath as she scanned the slowly growing crowd for a familiar scarred face. She finally caught sight of him and her heart both leapt at the sight and broke to see how haggard and broken Remus looked. She wanted more than anything to run to him but she knew that was a fool's errand. She held her breath as Harry dropped out of Hagrid’s arms and the fighting began anew, knowing that this was her chance to grab her son and leave. Grabbing his arm in an iron grip, Narcissa fled the battle and the man she loved with her son in tow, hoping that they would be able to make it out alive. 

Twenty minutes later, the battle was over. Harry had defeated Voldemort and the day was won. It wasn’t until hours later that Remus’s body was discovered, a small paper wolf clutched in his hand. 

Months later, When Narcissa was finally able to leave her home without being monitored, she went straight to the cabin, desperate to find out if Remus was still alive. She apparated to the edge of the woods and tore through the trees, not caring that the branches were tearing at her clothes and skin. She couldn’t feel anything but the urgency pushing her to where she hoped beyond hope that a sign of her love lay waiting. She finally arrived at the clearing that held the cabin and darted inside. She was met with the sight of layers of dust covering everything in sight, including the bed that she had once shared with Remus. She slowly approached the bed, her heart breaking further with each step only to find that it lay completely untouched. Her heart shattered and the pieces shredded what remained of her soul as she fell to her knees and sobbed in the way that only someone dying of a broken heart could. After a little while, she managed to crawl up onto the bed, not caring about the dust or filth. She laid down and clutched the pillow that Remus would use to her chest and closed her eyes, finally succumbing to the pain of her heartbreak. Her final breath was taken with the thought that she would finally be able to be with Remus forever.


End file.
